This invention relates to a dispensing container for cream-like fluids.
A container of this type employs a bottom plate which automatically moves upwardly or toward the top plate by means of a negative pressure in the container when the cream-like fluid is discharged. Since the bottom plate is inserted into the container after it is filled with the fluid, the container has the drawback in that air remains in the container and deteriorates the quality of the fluid.